


Running

by baby_broski



Category: Purple Hyacinth (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Lauki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24062956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baby_broski/pseuds/baby_broski
Summary: From one of my wonderful friends on Discord (I'll keep 'em anonymous), a wonderful prompt: "it’s like the one where they are on the train and stuff bc they’re trying to escape and when they finally teach the town they decide to split up because it no longer would be safe for them to travel together but then after a few days they come running back to each other".Thank you so much for the suggestion!
Relationships: Lauren Sinclair/Kieran White
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Running

“We’re trying to escape, Lauren,” 

“Yeah.” 

“We have to split up.” 

“Yeah.” Kieran could hear the small amount of hesitancy. 

“Lauren, you know it’s not going to be safe for us to travel together…” 

“I understand.” she said, shaking her head, her red locks whipping around. “It’s the safest way.” 

“Once we set foot at the town-” 

“I got it, we have to split up.” Lauren silenced him with a glare, her golden orbs piercing. 

“Good.” Was it a bit of hesitancy she heard? No, it couldn’t be. 

It was going to be difficult, wasn’t it? 

Kieran, as if he could read her mind, smiled tightly. “It’ll be okay, Lauren.” he sent her a soft smile, or what she could assume was a soft smile by the one and only Purple Hyacinth. She opened her mouth to say something, but she closed it, deeming it better to say nothing. 

Lauren turned away, seeing the town approach closer and closer. 

For once, she wished the train could just stop. 

\- 

“We’re here,” Kieran whispered. 

“Yeah…” she said, trailing off. 

“See you,” he called. 

“You too.” Lauren replied, but he was already too far off to hear her, long hair swishing through the wind. 

\- 

It was only five days. 

It was only five days. 

Lauren sighed. Five days felt like five months. No, five years. No, five decades. Would she be even alive by five decades? 

It was only five days, and she needed to meet Kieran. 

That was pitiful. 

\- 

Kieran ran a hand through his dark locks. 

It was only five days, and he needed to talk to Lauren. 

No, he didn’t have any news to report, he just had to speak to her. 

Just because he could, of course. 

He sighed. It was just five days! What was he thinking! Kieran must be out of his mind. 

Was he? 

\- 

“Kieran!” 

“Ren!” 

They came running to each other, desperate to see one another again. 

Lauren gave Kieran a hug. “I missed you.” 

Kieran, being the hypocrite he was, said, “It was only five days, Lauren.” 

She scoffed. 

“Then why did you come running to me with about as much excitement as me?” Lauren asked teasingly. “Plus, you ran here.” At his shocked expression, she said, “You don’t think I can’t smell the sweat on you?”

**Author's Note:**

> Kieran, you...


End file.
